Perfecto
by Celen Marinaiden C.M
Summary: A pesar de todo, él jamás cambiaría nada de Dante, porque tenía que admitirlo, era perfecto tal cual estaba. One-shot, yaoi, DantexNero.


_Datos del fic:_

∞ **Titulo: "**_**Perfecto**_**"**

∞ **Autor: **_**Celen Marinaiden**_.

∞ **Genero**: Shonen-ai, oneshot.

∞ **Pareja: DantexNero.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Devil May Cry y sus espectaculares personajes no me pertenecen, son de Capcom (desgraciadamente...); no escribo esto con fines de lucro ya que no gano nada, únicamente lo hago por pasatiempo, y perver... es decir ¡Diversión! xD

∞ **Advertencia**: Supongo que a estas alturas ya todo mundo sabe del reboot de Devil May Cry a manos de Ninja Theory, el cual han bautizado "DmC"... ok, simple y llanamente debo decir que no es de mi agrado y que este fanfic tiene algo sutil de anti-DmC. Así que ya lo saben, si les agrada ese reboot, no lean, porque después no quiero quejas ni tener charlas existencialistas. Simplemente no me gusta DmC. Y si a ti simplemente si te gusta, sólo debes retroceder en la pagina y buscar otra cosa que leer.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**P e R f E c To**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**I**r a misiones con Dante era algo aburrido.

Extremada y odiosamente aburrido, todo porque Nero sabía que no habría ni una pizca de diversión. Claro, era entretenido ayudar a las personas, matar aberraciones del infierno y viajar a lugares recónditos del continente, _pero_, cuando Dante era parte del "equipo" -y por equipo Nero se refería sólo a sí mismo y nada más- todo el trabajo se simplificaba demasiado y los retos que sus enemigos en turno pudieran implicar, desaparecían por completo, ya que si por separado los dos peliplata eran letales, juntos eran simplemente incomparables.

Aunque había que admitir que tampoco era _tan_ malo, tenía una muy minúscula y casi microscópica parte buena y era simplemente el hecho de pasar tiempo con Dante, desde luego Nero no iba a admitir eso ni aunque lo torturasen.

No era porque realmente desconfiara de él y se creyera lo que Lady siempre le decía cuando volvía de misiones, asegurándole que en su ausencia Dante había tenido alguno que otro encuentro con una mujer de identidad desconocida. Sabía perfectamente que Lady adoraba joder a las personas a su alrededor, quizás porque era su manera de decir: "los aprecio".

Y tampoco era que le importase ¡Claro que no! Que Dante anduviese por allí diciendo que eran amantes no significaba nada... sólo quizás que Nero había perdido la cabeza en el momento en el que accedió a enrolarse con semejante sujeto. Pero eran ya tres años de estar envuelto en esa cosa que Trish llamaba: su _adorable amorío_. Por lo normal cuando se despertaba en la cama del mismo tipo luego de tres años, uno dejaba de cuestionarse sobre su sanidad mental -y cualquier otro reproche personal- para simplemente aceptar el hecho. Así que el antiguo Caballero de la Orden lo aceptaba, no se cuestionaba, no se ponía a pensar en eso y no se daba de golpes en la pared aunque a veces lo deseara. Dante y él tenían alguna especie de relación sentimental que tiraba hacia lo romántico y... y eso era todo lo que necesitaba tener presente.

- Anda, kid, admítelo... me amas.

Nero reviró los ojos, torciendo la boca en un gesto nada agraciado. Una cosa era aceptar que tenía _algo_ con Dante y ahora muy diferente, era aceptar al mismo Dante, quien sencillamente tenía el don natural para acabar con su paciencia en cuestión de segundos.

Los dos se encontraban en aquel momento en una ciudad cualquiera, una de las tantas por las cuales tenían que pasar para llegar a su destino final, una isla de nombre _Baskerville_***** donde supuestamente habían comenzado a tener problemas con una criatura parecida a un perro, que parecía salida directamente de los infiernos... o esa era la única información que Dante le había dado. Sea como fuese, Nero nunca ponía ningún "pero" a las misiones, porque estaba bastante comprometido con su papel como integrante del negocio de Devil May Cry, ya que lo que le interesaba no era el dinero, sino el simple hecho de ayudar a las personas, por más cursi y altruista que pudiese oírse. Pertenecer a Devil May Cry era un camino seguro a atender a montones de personas necesitadas, que lógicamente, eran incapaces de defenderse por sí mismas. Desde luego existían otro tipo de _misiones_ que poco tenían que ver con ser el héroe del día, pero para eso siempre solían anotarse Trish o Lady -especialmente ella-.

Ahora luego de viajar durante un día completo con Dante, Nero comenzaba a preguntarse seriamente por qué seguía aceptando hacer misiones a su lado, porque era obvio que no se necesitaba y también, porque sabía perfectamente que en algún momento, el mayor terminaría desesperándole con sus ridículas actitudes acostumbradas.

- Deja de fastidiar -respondió finalmente, olvidándose de tomar su Blue Rose y apuntarle, porque "accidentalmente" su dedo jalaría el gatillo- Si no tienes nada bueno para decir, entonces no hables.

- Oh, hieres mis sentimientos -y sobre actuadamente, Dante se llevó una mano hacia el pecho con total burla-.

- En realidad me dan ganas de herirte la cabeza, así quizás ya no vuelvas a hablar.

- Yo no necesito enemigos ¿Sabes? Entre Trish, Lady y tú, tengo bastante.

- Y me pregunto por qué tengo que ser el único al que molestas.

- ¿No lo sabes? -una sonrisa ladeada apareció en sus labios- Pensé que era obvio.

En un movimiento inesperado, el hijo de Sparda sujetó al más joven, pasándole un brazo por el cuello para así atraerle hacia él, haciendo que ambos parasen su caminata momentáneamente. Dante se inclinó entonces hacia el oído del otro, susurrando directamente sobre él tan cerca, que incluso sus labios lo rozaron.

- Te quiero, kid -murmuró con una sonrisa-.

A Nero le tomó dos segundos reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, un tenue rubor se había instalado en sus mejillas, aunque no sabía si era del bochorno que le provocaba que Dante hiciera ese tipo cosas repentinamente o, por todo lo contrario, del enojo que precisamente también solía provocarle cuando se le daba por comportarse así.

Totalmente malhumorado, el menor se liberó, dándole un empujón al otro, resistiendo ahora si la tentación de golpearlo... algo que resultaría un poco incongruente porque usualmente, cuando a alguien le expresaban algún tipo de afecto -a sabiendas de que, desgraciadamente, no era broma-, no era tan racional que respondiese con una agresión directa.

- ¿Por qué no puedes ser alguien normal? -gruñó Nero la pregunta-.

Desde luego, el que precisamente el dueño del Devil Bringer pidiese normalidad, era algo absurdo por demás.

Dante sonrió con superioridad, totalmente regodeado de que le fuese tan sencillo obtener aquel tipo de reacciones por parte de Nero; era precisamente por eso que no dejaba pasar cada oportunidad que se le presentaba. Pero ¿Qué podía decir? Simplemente adoraba incordiarlo por lo fácil que era y los entretenidos resultados que obtenía.

- ¿Normal? -cuestionó aun sonriendo, mientras arqueaba ambas cejas- De acuerdo, trataré de ser normal.

Nero lo miró fijamente, completamente escéptico e inexpresivo, porque se encontraba imaginando qué nueva locura haría el mayor, únicamente para alterarle los nervios. Pero las intenciones de Dante no iban por ese camino -por más increíble que pareciese- y en cambio, tomó su mentón con los dedos pulgar e índice, poniendo una expresión pensativa mientras inspeccionaba a su alrededor.

El sitio por el cual caminaban era con total seguridad uno de los barrios bajos de la ciudad, pero estaban demasiado acostumbrados a meterse en peores lugares, como para que a a alguno de los dos les sorprendiese cualquier cosa que viesen allí. Mientras avanzaban, ya se habían topado con la mirada de algunas personas -con aspecto completo de criminales y peores- dispersas en las calles, que seguramente no dudarían en buscarles algún tipo de pleito, otra cosa bastante común en sus _alegres_ "aventuras", pero seguramente se lo pensaban demasiado seriamente, tal vez porque Rebellion y Red Queen -totalmente visibles y llamativas en sus espaldas- lanzaban una clara advertencia a todo aquel que quisiera problemas.

Dante casi paró cuando dio con algo que llamó su atención y nuevamente una de sus sonrisas autosuficientes se hizo presente en su rostro.

- ¿Qué te parece si me vuelvo así de normal, eh?

El dueño de Ebony e Ivory hizo apenas un gesto que Nero siguió con la mirada, así, se dio cuenta de que el mayor se encontraba señalando hacia un individuo sentado a media calle, con la espalda recargada contra un descuidado edificio. El sujeto en cuestión tenía el pelo negro, en un corte irregular, sus ropas, unos jeans, una chaqueta a dos colores -rojo y negro- y una delgada camisa blanca debajo se veían completamente descuidas e incluso manchadas con sangre, lo que se explicaba muy fácil debido al rostro herido del sujeto en cuestión, que dejaba ver que no hacía mucho había tenido una pelea. Sin embargo él parecía muy cómodo ignorando al mundo a su alrededor, mientras se hallaba fumando un cigarrillo.

- ¿Ves? A eso llamo yo normalidad.

Nero reviró los ojos y siguió caminando.

- ¿No te agradaría? Sólo hay que pintarse el cabello y meterme en una pelea con Trish, dejarla ganar y verás que no habrá mucha diferencia entre él y yo. Sé que te encantaría el cambio.

El menor comenzaba a reconocer que Dante estaba intentando que dijese algo, bueno o malo, no importaba, porque Nero estaba seguro que de todas formas, todo lo que dijese sería usado posteriormente en su "contra", lo que quería decir que cualquier cosa era aprovechada por el otro para continuar con sus jueguitos molestos.

- Por otro lado, aunque fumar no me gusta, creo que podría intentarlo.

Nero inhaló aire profundamente y continuó avanzando.

- Además, yo sé que me amas, kid, así que me seguirás queriendo aunque cambie tanto.

Finalmente el menor se decidió a responderle, teniendo la vaga esperanza de que Dante cortase con el tema y dejase de hablar aunque fuese por sólo cinco minutos.

- No, Dante -masculló con desgano- No te querría si fueses un drogadicto indigente.

Un brillo de victoria apareció en los ojos azules de mayor y sin poder evitarlo, sonrió con completa arrogancia, pues nuevamente había obtenido lo que buscaba solamente con parlotear un poco de tonterías.

- Aww, kid -arrulló burlonamente- Yo sabía que me amabas, sólo necesitabas ayuda para decírmelo.

El ex-Caballero resistió la tentación de estamparse una mano en la cara y en cambio, no le quedó más remedio que soltar un suspiro resignado, pues cuando se trataba de Dante, nunca podía ganarle.

Pero, por otro lado, estaba bien así. Aunque muchas veces lo desesperara, lo tratase como a un niño, se divirtiese a costa suya y tuviera un montón de cosas más que le sacaban de quicio, aun así, con todo y eso, Nero realmente no cambiaria absolutamente nada de él, por más mínimo que fuese. No importaba si Dante tenía el cabello plateado como él o los ojos azules, si a veces se comportaba como un bastardo arrogante o que hablase más de la cuenta, que jamás dejase rebanadas de pizza, que holgazaneara la mitad del tiempo, que nunca se tomase nada con seriedad o que de alguna forma siempre conseguía engatusarlo para tener sexo. Porque así era Dante y quizás, irónicamente, era precisamente eso lo mejor de él y lo que consiguió que Nero contra toda lógica y buen sentido común, se enamorase de él.

- Hey, viejo -le llamó, componiendo en sus labios una sonrisa engreída, que a él también le salían con mucha facilidad- No necesito ayuda, puedo decir que te amo cuando quiera. Pero creí que eso ya lo sabías, pensé que era obvio.

Cuando Dante se detuvo, fue Nero quien esta vez disfrutó enormemente de la expresión ciertamente estupefacta que se vislumbró en el rostro del mayor, quien dejaba ver que en verdad jamás se había esperado que dijese algo así, menos en lugar y momento en el que se encontraban.

Satisfecho, Nero volvió a proseguir con mucho mejor humor su camino. Sí, Dante podría ser muchas cosas, pero sin duda alguna, _perfecto_ tal cual estaba, era una de ellas. Aunque claro, eso definitivamente no iba a decírselo.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **FiNiTe** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

***Baskerville**: Una pequeña alución a la obra de Arthur Conan Doyle: El Sabueso de los Baskerville, una de las tantas historias protagonizadas por Sherlock Holmes.

Bien, esto sólo es un simple one-shot para desquitar mi trauma, pese a que en mente tuve ideas mucho peores XD cualquier cosa al respecto de mi opinión sobre DmC y demás, pueden encontrarla aquí, sólo necesitan quitarle los espacios, como siempre:

h t t p : / / celenmarinaiden. blogspot .com/2010/09/damn-you-capcom. html

En fin, creo que eso es todo. Y como ya es mi costumbre decirlo, muchas gracias a todo aquel que lea esto.

.:¤°— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "_Al amor lo pintan ciego y con alas. Ciego para no ver los obstáculos y con alas para salvarlos..._" —°¤:.


End file.
